


Breakfast (Drabble)

by kelseycurtis



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, happy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A quick LokixOC drabble kinda inspired by the new Centrum ad that Tom's in. Fluff ahead!





	Breakfast (Drabble)

Raven’s P.O.V

I slowly awoke, the sun peeking through the curtains, the smell of cooking filling the room. I made a small sound as I rolled over on to my side. I stretched my limbs before glancing at the clock. 9am. It was nice to wake up a little later than normal. It just would have been nice to wake up next to my husband too, maybe get some sleepy cuddles in before we both had to get up. I forced myself out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around myself. I tied it tight and shoved my feet into my slippers. I headed downstairs, letting the smell of breakfast guide me to the kitchen. There at the kitchen counter stood Loki.

He was already dressed for the day, white shirt, tight fitting black trousers. And it was tight fitting in all the right places. I caught myself staring at his rear, not that I should be embarrassed. I was married to him, I could stare all I wanted. He was arranging food on the plate in front of him, whilst a bunch of pans sat in the sink. He'd recently taken a big interest in cooking, which was very helpful around the house. And he had a knack for it too, a great chef in the making. He turned to me and beamed at me. I returned the smile.   
“Good morning, my love,” He spoke cheerily.  
“Morning.”  
“I was hoping I'd be able to surprise you with breakfast in bed. Perhaps another time.”

“The smell woke me up, it smells so good.”  
Loki had set the table and put my plate in my usual spot at the table. He untucked my chair for me, kissing my cheek as I sat down. I tucked myself in as he sat down opposite me. Eggs and avocado on toast.   
“I’m surprised we have some time to ourselves this morning,” I mentioned.  
I took a bite from my toast and made a sound of contentment. Perfect.   
“Hold that thought,” Loki replied.  
I listened closely. Ah, here they come now. I could hear them running down the stairs and of course they were already arguing. 

The twins barged into the kitchen, racing for their seats.   
“No running in the house, you both know the rules,” Loki scolded them.   
Thomas and Christopher slowed a little before sitting down. Pancakes were in the middle of the table, the boys snatching some for their plates.  
“Leave some for your sister,” I reminded.  
They both paused, before counting how many pancakes they had each. Christopher put two back before topping his with syrup and strawberries. Finally, the last to join us for breakfast was Freya, the youngest of our children. And she was every bit like her father. 

She came to my side, giving me a hug and resting her head on me. I stroked her hair and kissed her temple.   
“You okay?” I asked.  
“Hungry.”  
“Well, daddy made your favourite.”  
She seemed to gain a little more energy at the realization she had pancakes for breakfast. She sat in her seat and took her share. Loki kissed the top of her head before sitting in his seat with his own breakfast. Thomas and Christopher were both ten and they already had abilities manifesting. Freya was five and was still waiting for hers to develop. However, she didn't let it hold her back. She usually had her head in a book and was very smart for her age. 

Loki thought the world of his children, spending all the time he could with them. Whether it was chasing the boys outside or telling Freya stories about her uncle. The children were tiresome, but we were a happy family. Something I never thought I'd get when I was younger. Loki just made everything less daunting and so much easier. The kids finished their breakfast and went back to their rooms to get dressed. This left Loki and I with the dishes. I gathered the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher, whilst Loki started on the pans in the sink. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled softly, drying his hands on a towel.  
“So, Thor said he’ll pick the kids up at ten. Giving us a whole day to ourselves,” Loki spoke.   
“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? I would have stayed in bed longer,” I joked.  
“Well I was thinking we could always go back to bed once their gone.”  
I smiled at the suggestion. A day in bed with my husband, no kids to bother us? Well that was just perfect.


End file.
